Pups and the Mining Adventure
This is a story written by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Characters: • Ryder • Jake • the original 6 pups • Everest • Stalagmite (debut) • Lyra • Kraken Summary: When Ryder, Jake, & the pups are mining for gem stones they run into a new pup who knows a lot about them. They make friends with him. Will his knowledge be good enough to make him a member? Story: *it was a nice cool day in adventure bay and the pups and Ryder were getting ready to go mining* Ryder: okay pups Jake and Everest will meet us there Chase: okay I am all packed Skye: me too Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, & Rubble: us too Lyra & Kraken: don't forget us we're all set as well Ryder: *giggles* okay pups let's go *with that said they all leave and go to the cave* Jake: (waving) Ryder! Paw patrol! Ryder: hi Jake Pups: Everest! Everest: hi everyone Jake: so you pups ready to mine for gem stones Lyra: yeah I'm excited Kraken: so am I! (Nuzzles Lyra) *Lyra blushes* Chase: awww Skye: hehe so are we right honey? Chase: (blushes) right Everest: come on pups! *they all go into the cave* Jake: okay pups spread out and start mining Pups: okay! *they all spread out* Ryder: (mining) nothing yet Chase: (mining) same Ryder sir Jake: I can't find anything either how about the rest of you? All but Jake, Ryder, Chase and Lyra: no Lyra: (uncovers something) hey I found something! Kraken: honey you did?! Lyra: yeah see! (Shows then a blue gem stone) Jake: wow Lyra great find but I don't know exactly what it is ???: I do Kraken: uh who said that? Marshall: I don't know Rubble: sounds like it's coming from deep inside the cave Zuma: yeah dudes and dudettes ???: (walks up so they can see him) hi Ryder: uh who are you? ???: names stalagmite and I'm a geologist but my specialty is mineralogy Everest: that's cool! Stalagmite: thank you Everest: you're welcome Zuma: so dude can you tell us what this gem stone is? Stalagmite: yeah may I see it? Lyra: sure (gives him the gem stone) Stalagmite: wow! Marshall: what is it? Rubble: is it rare? Stalagmite: well no but this is an amazing find Lyra: thanks oh an I'm Lyra Kraken: I'm her boyfriend Kraken Rocky: my names Rocky Chase: I'm Chase Skye: I'm his girlfriend Skye Zuma: I'm Zuma dude Rubble: I'm Rubble Marshall: names Marshall Ryder: my names Ryder and this is Jake and this is Everest (points to them) Stalagmite: very nice to meet you all Everest: so exactly what type of gem stone is it? Stalagmite: it's a topaz Jake: let's keep searching All: right *they all keep digging* Jake: I found topaz Chase: I didn't Stalagmite: okay let me see Chase: okay (shows him) Stalagmite: oh my gosh you found a blue diamond! Chase: really?! Stalagmite: I am never wrong I know all of my gem stones and any and all minerals Everest: I found topaz too Skye: I found a diamond too! Kraken: I found 2! (Gives one to Lyra) Lyra: awww thanks Kraken: you're welcome Rubble & Marshall: we found the same thing! Stalagmite: yes you both found sapphires Rocky: uh I found a yellow gem stone Zuma: as for me dudes I found a green one Rocky: hahaha cool I wonder what these are? Zuma: yeah dude Stalagmite: let me see Rocky & Zuma: (hands him their gemstones) Stalagmite: whoa! Zuma: what dude? Stalagmite: you both found cool gem stones Rocky: really? What are they? Stalagmite: Rocky you found a yellow garnet! Rocky: cool Stalagmite: Zuma as for your gemstone it's an emerald! Zuma: cool! *with that said they keep digging until lunch and then for the rest of the day* Ryder: okay pups let's pack up time to go Pups: okay Jake: I'm all packed Ryder: so am I Pups: so are we Rocky: we didn't find many gemstones but we each found enough Marshall: yeah we each found how many like 5-8 gemstones total? Zuma: yes dude Jake: we all did really great Ryder: yes we did well everyone let's all go to the lookout Stalagmite you come too Stalagmite: okay *with that said they all go to the lookout and up to the top of it* Ryder: okay pups this maybe interesting to have but Stalagmite? Stalagmite: (steps forward) yes? Ryder: how would you love to join the Paw Patrol? Stalagmite: r-really?! Ryder: yes so will you? Stalagmite: yes oh thank you! Ryder: you will keep your job as a geologist who specializes in mineralogy Stalagmite: yay! Oh thank you all so much! Jake & Everest: congratulations Stalagmite: thank you All: you're welcome *suddenly Rubble's stomach growls* Rubble: when's dinner? *they all laugh* Ryder: right now Rubble Everest Jake want to join us? Everest & Jake: yes please Ryder: okay let's go All: yay! *with that they all go to Mr. Porters for dinner* The End Category:Present gen Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Storys Category:Story Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story